jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Gallimimus flocking scene
|image = Gallimimus-herd.jpg |main = Jurassic Park (film)/Scenes |start = 1:30:16 |end = 1:31:53 |previous = |next = }}In the Gallimimus flocking scene Alan Grant and the kids run into a flock of Gallimimus that are running away from the Tyrannosaurus rex. The T. rex kills one Gallimimus. While it eats Grant and the kids sneak away. Title Content needed Story Alan Grant and the kids are walking over a green grassy plain. Lex and Tim are very tired. Grant thinks they are only a mile away from the Visitor Center. Before them a flock of ostrich like dinosaurs appears. Grant asks Tim to classify the animals. Tim says they are Gallimimus. Alan Grant is amazed how similar their movements are to a flock of birds. Lex and Tim are more concerned on whether they are carnivores and that they are flocking in their direction. Grant and the kids seek shelter behind a tree trunk. The Tyrannosaur appears from the trees and kills a Gallimimus. The way it which the T. rex kills and eats it prey reminds Grant of a bird of prey. Tim agrees with him. Lex is scared and wants to leave. Grant agrees and they leave. Video Production The flocking scene is inspired by a sequence in the novel. In the chapter Dawn, Grant and the kids are in the grassy plains of the lagoon. The Tyrannosaur starts hunting the Maiasaurs. Grant and the kids have to outrun the huge flocking animals. They seeks shelter behind rocks and climb into a tree.Michael Crichton (1990). , chapter Dawn, page 256, 258. It was Phil Tippett who proposed that the flocking scene should have Gallimimus instead. He said that Gallimimus "were creatures that could reach a much higher speed."Phil Tippett (2014). Phil Tippett Interview - 5th February 2014, JurassicWorld.org, feb 5, 2014. The Gallimimus scene was the first scene to be created with CG. When Hurricane Iniki struck the Jurassic Park film crew on Kauai, the flocking scene could not be shot. The sequence was shot later at the on the island . Shay D., Duncan J. (1993). The Making of Jurassic Park, p. 134–5. The spot where this scene was shot is a tourist attraction. The place is marker with a Jurassic Park sign and a tree trunk.Kualoa Ranch Experience Pass, LonelyPlanet.com. Information retrieved at 2014-07-21. The valley where they filmed the ''Gallimimus'' Valley in is the same location as this scene. Influence The flocking scene was one of the most iconic sequences of the film. Allusions to the scene appear in other Jurassic Park media. *In the SNES game a flocking herd of Gallimimus is encountered. *In the intro video of Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis Tyrannosaurus is chasing a herd of Gallimimus over the hills. Trivia *Tim was skeptical of Alan Grant's idea that birds evolved from dinosaurs. It appears that, after seeing the movements of the Gallis and the Tyrannosaur, he is finally convinced. *The scene was inspired by the classic dinosaur film The Valley of Gwangi a 1969 stop-motion film that was very influencial on dinosaur media since. In the film the titular "Gwangi", an Allosaurus, is introduced bursting from cover and snatching up a cousin of Gallimimus, Ornithomimus, in its mouth and shaking it to death in a manner almost identical to the Tyrannosaurus. Ray Harryhausen, the animator of Gwangi, was invited to see the footage in production and gave his blessing. References Category:Jurassic Park scenes